twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Voclain(Children of the Dark)
Louis Voclain (b. July 4, 1932) is the main character of the The Children of the Dark Side Series. He is currently a human French boy, imprisoned in a Jewish concentration camp. Early Life Louis Voclain was born on the Fourth of July, 1932, in an orphanage in France. His unknown mother died after he was born. His father was killed by a drunk driver just a week before he was born. Louis' family was known to be Jewish, which would cost Louis much pain in his life. Childhood Louis grew up in the orphanage he was born in his whole life, unaware of his family. The orphanage didn't have any information on his family, other that he was Jewish. This would bother Louis for his whole life, not knowing anything about his family. Even before the Nazis occupied France, Louis was hated because he was Jewish. He would be beaten up by older children often, to the point blood was shedded. In one fight, a boy carved Juif into Louis' skin, the French word for Jew. The word would scar and Louis would always hide it. In turn, he would begin to harm the children in the orphanage. After losing a fight with an older boy, he hanged the boy's cat on the back door of the orphanage, so everyone would see it the next day. He once beaten a boy so badly out of rage, the boy was in coma for a week. He often stole from other children and locked the items in his cupboard. After Nazi Germany took over France, Louis locked himself away in his room, never coming out during the day. He would write in his journal(which he stole from an older girl) often. He would draw violent pictures, write about his feelings, and wrote a "death list", which has a list of people that he wishes to kill. The people on the list are the ones who had hurt Louis the most. Louis wasn't aware of the mass arrest of the Jewish people, so he never worried about the Nazis hurting him in any way. He didn't even wear the yellow star, which was required for Jewish people to wear. But this would change on April 6, 1942, when his life would change for the worse. Imprisonment On April 6, 1942, Louis was forced out of the orphanage by Nazi SS soldiers, who were sending Jews to a concentration camp. Louis tried to fight back, but he was ultimately forced into a small cattle car along with many other people. Locked in the car, Louis would spend four days in the car before arrive at the concentration camp. Once he arrived at the camp, Louis was chosen to be an experiment subject by an unknown SS doctor. He was then tattooed with a number, 61512. The number would be his new name in the camp. Because he was chosen to be an experiment subject, Louis was able to keep his hair and clothes. Unlike most of the other prisoner subjects, Louis was locked in an empty room by himself. He is only let out for "breakfast and dinner" and also, when the doctors experiment on him. During one experiment, Louis' eyes changed to a very light blue color. This did not affect his eye at all, but his eyes would stay that color of the rest of his life. Appearance Louis is described as an short, thin, and slightly pale boy. He has very neat dark brown hair, which seems black when he's in a dark place. His eyes are a light grey shade. After an experiment was done on him, his eyes turned to a very light blue color. Louis is usually seen in a long-sleeved light grey shirt, an unbuttoned dark grey jacket, dark grey shorts, black socks that go up a few inches from his knees, and brown leather shoes. He usually seen with an angered expression look on his face. Louis also has two scars on his body. The first one is a word scar, the word Juif is carved into his left wrist. Juif is the word Jew in French. He received this scar after a fight with an older boy, who carved the word into his skin. The other one is a blue, five numbered scar on his left arm. Louis received this once he arrived at the concentration camp. The numbers are as followed; 61512. Louis would hide both scars with his jacket sleeve. Personality Louis is seen as an cold, ruthless, and cruel boy, who loves to inflect pain on others he loves seeing fellow children in pain. He would often beat the boys up, who had beaten him up in the past. He also likes to steal from others, and would hide the items in his cupboard. Louis also wishes to kill many people, the people who had hurt him the most. He made a list of people in his journal, with plans to kill them once he was older. Despite the hate and madness he causes, Louis is also a very sad and lonely boy, who wishes to have one friend, though he knows that would most likely never happen. He also seems to want to die, wishing he could "just hang himself". He believes if he dies, no one would miss him. While he is a prisoner, Louis is a completely different person. He fears for his life and keeps to himself. He believes he is lucky, since most children his age were killed upon arriving at the camp. Possessions * Journal- Louis only real possession is a journal, which he stole from an older girl in the orphanage. The journal is filled with violent pictures, entries about how he feels about himself, and a list of people he wishes to kill once he is older. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters